Jack Sparrow/Bio
Captain Jack Sparrow was born to be one of the greatest pirates of all time. His enemies may call him a drunk, insane coward, but appearances can be deceiving...Jack always has a plan brewing in his head amidst all the rum, and always finds a way to win. Jack's exploits (although many have doubtless been exaggerated) are many, and he has seen and done almost everything. Captain Sparrow has been victorious against his mutinous undead crew, the ruler of the seas, Davy Jones, the powerful East India Trading Company, and has even come back from the dead. Although it is hard to imagine what Jack will do next, he will doubtless be ready, rum bottle in hand and smile on his face. __TOC__ Battle vs. Benjamin Martin (by Samurai96) The Famous Captain "Captain" Jack Sparrow has once again fled from the East India Trading Company and him along with 3 pirates from his Crew of the Black Pearl arrive saftely in the New World (America) hoping to hide out from the Company. Meanwhile Benjamin Martin along with 3 of his Militia soldiers are on their way home after the victory at The Siege of Yorktown. In a forest Benjamin and his men are walking on a path knowing that it is safe to walk in the open until a shot rings out and Benjamin and his men quickly kneel down and try to look for where the shot came from. 2 Minutes Before.... Jack and his Pirates are walking in the forest and soon begin to hear voices and go to investigate. They crouch down near some trees and see 4 men with weapons. Thinking they are part of the East India Trading Company a pirate takes out his Musket takes aim and fires but the shot misses and the 4 men are alerted to their presence. Current Time... Benjamin and his men are still scanning the trees and meanwhile Jack knows that they need to move closer if they are going to get in their weapons effective range and so they quietly start moving forward. Unfortunetly one of the pirates step on a twig and cruches it and one of the Militamen quickly see the pirate and takes aim with his Kentucky Rifle and fires and with great accuracy hits the men in the heart. Jack quickly sprints forward and with his Flintlock Pistol fires at a Milita men and hits him in the soldier wounding him but another pirate with his Musket fires and quickly ends that wounded Milita's life. "Retreat!" Benjamin Yells and him and the 2 Milita men retreat into the forest and Jack and his pirates decide to give chase. After chasing Benjamin and his Men into the forest for 10 minutes Jack and the pirates lose sight of them and cautiously move through the forest. A Milita men is behind a tree and sees the pirates and takes aim with his Kentucky Rifle and fires killing another pirate. Jack grabs the dead pirates Musket and him and his last pirate return fire with their Muskets and both shots hit the tree and the Milita Men retreats and Jack takes out his Flintlock Pistol and gives chase along with the pirate who is trying to reload his Musket while running. After giving chase for a while Jack gets the Milita men in the sights of his Flintlock and fires and with luck it his the Militia men in his left leg and the pirate that was following Jack gets up to the Militia men and fires into his head with his Musket. A Ben is behind a nearby tree and watches this happen and looks to his other Milita men who is behind another tree and signals him to attack and without warning both Benjamin and his last Milita soldier attack Jack and his last Pirate and Benjamin charges at the pirate with his Kentucky Rifle w/Bayonet and while the pirate tries to reload Benjamin stabs him and fires his shot into the pirate killing him. Meanwhile the other Militia men is attacking Jack with his Rifle and Jack has since drawn his Cutlass sword and the two duel but soon when Jack notices a long branch near his foot and stretches towards the Militia Jack uses his Cunning and steps on the brach which hits the Militia men in his "private area" and Jack quickly finishes him with a slash to the neck and blood pours out off the Militia's neck. Benjamin rushes in and drops his Rifle and takes out his Tomahawk. The two begin to walk in a circle waiting for one of them to strike in which Jack strike first with a slash which Benjamin deflects and follows with a strike which Jack parries. The two warriors duel for nearly 7 minutes until Jack kicks Benjamin back and while he is charging Benjamin recovers and tosses his Tomahawk which strikes Jack's sword arm. Jack in pain drops his sword and looks up to see Benjamin walk up to him and pull out his Flintlock Pistol and soon Benjamin fires the shot striking Jack in the forehead. The famous, cunning captain of the Black Pearl falls down dead. Benjamin in victory yells "FOR INDEPENDENCE!!!" and walks away. Winner: Benjamin Martin Expert's Opinion While both warriors were very even in the close and mid range of weapons the most important range was Long Range becasue their was a reason the Rifles replaced Muskets and while Jack was cunning, and had more combat experience. Benjamin just dominated in the Long Range catagory and had the important X-Factors of Tactics and Health. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (by Greenberet69) Life in the pirate city of Tortuga is still the same with pirates and wenches drinking, having fun, and shooting out random shots from their guns. In the Tortuga bar the infamous Cpatain Jack Sparrow along with 4 crew men from the Black Pearl are gathering up other pirates to join the crew. Jack sitting at the table looks up to notice a strange man in white robes. "Excuse me mate. Can I help you with something?" Jack asks The stranger in white walks up to Jack at the table. "Yes you can." The stranger says "Well you like to join my crew mister...."Jack says "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio says "And no I don't want to join your crew Jack Sparrow." Ezio says "That accent of yours you Italian?" Jack asks "Yes I am now listen to me Jack Sparrow you may not know it but you killed two of my men at Port Royale." Ezio says "Sorry mate I don't remember killing anyone at the Port except a couple of East India Trading Company soldiers." Jack says "Exactly my two men were undercover to find out if this East India Trading Co. was supplying my enemies called the Templars." Ezio says "Well sorry about that mate but if you don't mind some people what to join my crew if you don't mind." Jack says Ezio turns around to the other pirates and says "Sorry people but sign ups are closed." Ezio says "Now what do you think you are doing mate?" Jack says "You need to pay for your crimes Jack Sparrow." Ezio says "Sorry mate but first of all there should be a Captain in there somewhere, second you are outnumbered 5 to one mate." Jack says as his pirates draw their weapons. "Your wrong Sparrow." Ezio says "Jack then looks up to notice another person wearing the same white robe as Ezio. "Who are you mate?" Jack asks "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am an Assassin of Italia!" Ezio says "Right sorry mate but got to go now bye." Jack says The Assassin with the crossbow fires at Jack but Jack ducks out of the way and the arrow strikes the Pirate behind Jack in the heart . One of Jack's pirates with a Musket fires at the Assassin with the crossbow strikes the Assassin in the chest and makes the Assassin fall to the ground floor . Jack gets back up and doesn't see Ezio and orders his men out the back door. Jack and the pirates exit the bar out the back door and start heading out of the alleyway when the Pirate with the musket gets struck by an arrow in the back . Jack and the other pirates look on the roof and see Ezio with his Crossbow and one of the pirates fires his Flintlock at Ezio but Ezio gets out of sight and the shot misses. Jack and his pirates head out into the street which is full of people and they start heading back to the Black Pearl. On their way there they are forced to take a detour when the road to the docks is blocked by a huge fight for money. However unknown to them they play right into Ezio's hands and they notice 2 robed men following them. Jack looks up to see a Assassin jump from the roof and tries to assassinate Jack but Jack pulls out his Flintlock and fires a shot and kills the Assassin who falls to the ground dead , "Alright mates so you two just stay here and keep those Assassins busy I will just go to the Black Pearl and bring back help" Jack says (Sarcastically) Jack runs off leaving the two pirates. The two assassins who are in cover move up and one of the pirates armed with a Musket fires but misses and starts to reload while the other pirate who has reloaded his Flintlock tries to find out which Assassin to shoot. Unknown to them however is that the assassins are just to act as cover while Ezio scales onto the roof of the building behind them and as soon as he sees them he gets back and starts running and jumps off of the roof (Imagine slow motion here) Ezio draws his Dual Hidden Blades and drives both of them into the necks of the two pirates . Ezio signals his assassins and they meet up and head after Jack. They enter what looks like an abandoned part of Tortuga when one of the Assassins see Jack enter a building. "Master over there." One of the Assassins say The Assassin runs off with Ezio and the other Assassin follow him. The Assassin gets to the door and opens it up and sees a Cannon pointing straight at him with Jack holding the lighter. "Hello there mate." Jack says The Assassins eyes widen as Jack fires the Cannon which blows right through the Assassin but Ezio and the other Assassin are able to dodge the Cannonball as it flies through the other building . The other Assassin gets back up and goes into the building Jack is in but Jack is waiting in the corner next to a rope and draws his Cutlass and cuts the rope which causes a chandelier above the Assassin to fall right on top of him, Jack gets over to the Assassin and puts a bullet through his head with his Flintlock . Jack looks up to see Ezio get up and run towards him and so Jack starts running and exits out the back door. Jack runs into a nearby barn but once he gets inside he doesn't see sign of a back door and turns around but to see Ezio in his way. Jack draws his Cutlass and Ezio draws his Sword of Altair "Listen mate we could do this the easy way or the hard way." Jack "I don't care what way it is you have nowhere else to run." Ezio says Jack charges at Ezio who block a strike from Jack's Cutlass and hits Jack in the face with his fist sending Jack stumbling back. Ezio charges at Jack and the two engage in a long duel, Ezio swings at Jack's head but Jack ducks down and swings at Ezio's leg but Ezio jumps over the sword. Jack swings his Cutlass but Ezio jumps back but Jack is able to draw his Flintlock which he reloaded while running and aims at Ezio "Sorry mate I win." Jack says Jack fires his Flintlock which strikes Ezio in the chest and Ezio falls down. Jack walks over the Ezio's body takes his hat off and kneels down and says "Sorry it had to end this way mate." Jack says He gets up to leave but unknown to him Ezio opens his eyes grabs the Sword of Altair and cuts Jack's legs and he falls down in pain. "Not bad mate but how did you survive?" Jack says Ezio shows him the Armor of Altair which the bullet bounced off of. Jack draws his sword and ready to defend himself but Ezio points his hands at Jack's head, Jack is confused until he notices something under Ezio's hand. Ezio fires the Hidden Gun which goes right through Jack's skull and Jack Sparrow falls down dead . Ezio keels down by Jack "Requiescat in pace" Ezio says and closes Jack's eyes. Winner: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Expert's Opinion While Jack had the better experience fighting more tougher enemies then Ezio's enemies. Ezio dominated up close with his better weapons and more skilled fighting up close. Also the important X-Factors of Tactics, Physicality, and Psychological health helped him. But the most important X-Factor of Audacity brought him the win as he was never afraid to fight and never run away from battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zorro (Campellverse) (by JWarrior89) The hot sun beat down on the California port as dock workers continued to load and unload cargo from the various ships. All the noise, however, couldn't entirely drown out the sound of crying from the nearby town. In the middle of a dirty alley, a Spanish soldier was yelling at an elderly woman outside her door, demanding she pay the tax. The woman's cries that she barely had enough to feed her family fell on deaf ears. The soldier yelled again, and pointed his gun at the woman, who was forced to hand him a small bag of coins. Satisfied, the soldier turned and began to walk away. As he turned the corner, however, he bumped into a man wearing a triangular hat. "So sorry, mate, didn't see you there." the man said. The soldier yelled at him in Spanish, telling him to get lost. The man bowed respectfully, and the soldier turned and walked away, failing to notice that the bag of coins was now missing from his belt. As he began to leave, Jack Sparrow lifted the bag to his ear, shaking it slightly and listening to the money jingle inside. Grinning, he stuffed the bag into his pocket and continued walking, eventually deciding to head to the pub for a drink. He couldn't remember the last time he had savored the taste of rum. As he approached the building, he failed to notice the man in black watching him from the rooftops... The first thing Jack noticed upon entering the pub was a woman with red hair, wearing a very low cut dress. "Scarlett!" Jack cried out, smiling as he approached her, "Its been too long! I..." SMACK!!! Scarlett responded by slapping Jack across the face. "Now what did I do to deserve that!?" Jack asked. Scarlett gave him a dirty look. "Tortuga." She said. "You already slapped me for that one." Jack replied. "The other time." Scarlett said. Jack stood there for a moment, trying to remember what she meant. Suddenly, he laughed to himself as if remembering something funny, which only earned him another slap from Scarlett. "Ok, THAT one I deserved." Jack said, rubbing his cheek as Scarlett stormed away. Shaking it off, he approached the bar and ordered a bottle of rum. Taking a swig, he casually glanced over at the front door... and almost choked on his drink. Several soldiers had entered the pub, including the man he had stolen the money from, who promptly spotted him. "Oh, bugger." Jack cursed to himself as the man pointed at him, yelling to his companions, who promptly ran toward him, weapons raised. Thinking quickly, Jack threw his rum bottle at the soldiers, striking one of them in the face. The bottle shattered, scattering glass and rum everywhere. Seizing this opportunity, Jack lept over the bar and ran through the back door into the alley behind the pub. Moments later, the soldiers burst out of the door, looking wildly around, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. The leader ordered his men to split up, sending half of them down each end of the alley. As soon as they had gone, Jack stuck his head out from behind some nearby crates. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ducked into a nearby doorway. After making sure the doorway was closed, Jack turned around. He appeared to be in some sort of warehouse; rum barrels, scrap metal, and crates of all sizes were stacked everywhere. Nearby, a ladder led to the second level. Glancing around, Jack saw another door at the other end of the room. He began to walk towards it, but before he had taken ten steps, a noise behind him made him turn around. A man had dropped from the second level, landing neatly in front of him. He was dressed in all black, with a black cape and hat, and a mask which covered the upper half of his face. A rapier hung from the left side of his belt, a bullwhip on the right. Jack Sparrow simply stared at him. "Hello." He said, simply. The man tilted his head in a mock greating, grinning. "And who might you be, my well-dressed friend?" Jack asked. "I take it you are not from around here, or you would have heard of me." the man replied, "I, however, know exactly who you are. The famous Jack Sparrow." "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected him. "My apologies, Captain." the man replied. "So what is the name that the locals here know you by?" Jack asked. "The weak and powerful alike know me as... Zorro." The man replied. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for that money bag in your pocket." "Is that so? And why, may I ask, would that be?" said Jack. "It doesn't belong to you," Zorro said, "and the people of this land suffer enough without petty thieves like you swiping what little they have left." "Oh, I sympathize with the plight of the less fortunate," Jack said, "but I'm sorry to say my profession doesn't allow much opportunity for charity." "I see..." said Zorro, "most regrettable. I would have liked to avoid violence." In a flash he drew his rapier and pointed it at Jack. "You think this wise?" Jack said, "Drawing your blade on a pirate?" "I've fought against far worse than mere pirates." Zorro said, coldly. "Have you? Then that's one thing the two of us have in common," Jack replied, grinning, "Unfortunately, there's one thing you forgot. I am no mere pirate..." He drew his sword as well. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack struck out several times with his sword, but Zorro blocked them with ease. He took a step forward, swiping at Jack with his rapier; Jack barely managed to block the blows from striking his face. Jack swung his sword, but Zorro dodged to the side, swinging at Jack, who blocked it. "Impressive form," Jack said, "you remind me of someone I once knew. Young man by the name of Turner. Skilled swordsman. Beautiful singing voice. Eunuch." "Sounds like an interesting fellow." Zorro replied, "Sad he was associated with a common crimminal." "I taught him well." Jack grinned. He and Zorro circled each other for a few moments, swords aimed at each other. Suddenly, Zorro lunged forward, slashing rapidly at Jack, who blocked another pair of blows aimed for his face, and another pair directed at his chest. He attempted to counterattack, but couldn't find an opening; as soon as he tried to move in, Zorro blocked him with his rapier. Jack was slowly forced back as Zorro continued his offensive. Suddenly, Zorro made a stab at Jack, who ducked, causing Zorro's rapier to get stuck in a support beam. Jack took this opportunity to tackle Zorro in the stomach, sending both of them to the ground. Zorro managed to kick Jack off him, drawing his bullwhip as he did so. Jack aimed a flintlock pistol at Zorro, but Zorro lashed out with the whip, which wrapped around the pistol and pulled it out of Jack's hands. "Oi! My pistol!" Jack yelled as the gun flew across the room. "Now you have had something of yours stolen." Zorro grinned. "Already had my ship stolen once." Jack said. He paused. "Or twice." Zorro laughed. "You must be the worst pirate I've ever heard of." "But you have heard of me." said Jack, aiming a strike at Zorro's left leg, but Zorro again blocked it with his rapier. He struck at Jack with his bullwhip, but Jack stepped to the side. As soon as the whip struck the ground, Jack pinned it to the ground with his foot. Zorro tugged at the whip, frusturated, but Jack, grinning, sliced clean through it with his sword, causing Zorro to stumble backward into a pile of barrels. As he picked himself up, Jack quickly climbed up the ladder to the second level of the warehouse. Zorro tossed his ruined bullwhip to the side, and turned to a weight-bearing rope next to him. Slicing through it with his rapier, he grabbed it as the large bag it was holding fell, riding the rope upward. As he reached the top, Zorro let go of the rope and lept down to the upper walkway, where Jack was waiting with his second pistol aimed right at him. He fired, but missed Zorro's head by inches. Zorro replied by slashing with his rapier, knocking the gun out of his hand. Jack lunged forward with his sword, and Zorro lept forward as well. The two men continued to attack; Jack made a vertical slash, but Zorro sidestepped the attack, and made a slash at Jack's back, managing to cut into his clothes. Jack made another lunge at Zorro, but Zorro managed to knock the sword aside, and delivered a strong punch to Jack's face, sending the pirate off the walkway to the ground below. Jack coughed up dust as he lifted his head. Looking up, he saw Zorro leap from the walkway, landing right in front of him. He attempted to stab Jack, but Jack managed to kick him away. Scrambling to his feet, he drew his sword. Suddenly, his eyes widened; his remaining pistol was lying on the floor about 20 feet behind Zorro, who followed his gaze, and knew what he intended to do. Jack ran at Zorro, who struck out with his rapier. Jack dodged the attack and lashed out with his sword. Zorro blocked the attack and aimed an attack at Jack, who lept to the side, stabbing his sword downward; Zorro suddenly realized his cape was pinned to the ground. He quickly pulled out the blade and turned... only to see Jack pointing his pistol right at his face. There was no hope of him missing at this range. "Drop them." Jack said. Zorro reluctantly complied, dropping his and Jack's swords and slowly backing up. Jack picked up his own blade. "No surprise you would resort to dirty tactics." Zorro said. "I am a pirate..." Jack said, grinning. "I admit, you almost beat me. Almost. But now it is time for me to take my leave." He slowly approached the door, pistol still aimed at Zorro. "My good man," he said, "you will always remember this as the day you almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow!" He fired his pistol, severing another support rope next to Zorro, who was forced to leap away to avoid the falling debris. Quickly getting to his feet, he looked up, but Jack Sparrow had vanished. He let out a frustrated sigh. The sound of approaching footsteps and distant yelling told him that the town soldiers had been attracted to the noise. Climbing up to the upper walkway, he lept out the window to the nearby rooftop, and retreated. WINNER: Jack Sparrow. Expert's Opinion Write an opinion for this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Flynn Rider (by BeastMan14) Flynn Rider 3-3 Jack Sparrow Flynn Rider, greatest thief in the kingdom, and two other bandits are preparing to steal the map to the Fountain of Youth while its at a nearby port being loaded onto on a different ship. However, Jack Sparrow is prepared for them, and he and two other hired pirates stand near the chest with the map, keeping a watchful eye. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt soars through the air hitting a pirate in the throat. (3-2) The other pirate whips around and fires his flintlock, only to miss one of the thieves who tackles him and draws his machete, only to stabbed in the chest by Jack. (2-2) The pirate is about to say thank you to Jack when Flynn bashes him over the head witch a frying pan and throws him off the side of the ship. Jack thrusts forward with the boarding pike, but Flynn dodges and it hits the thief behind him in the eye, who screams in agony before Jack shoots him point blank in the temple. (1-1) Flynn draws his machete and charges forward clashing blades with Jack. "So mate what makes you want the fountain so badly?" says Jack in between clashes. Flynn stops and dodges Jacks throw of his pike, then says, "Well when you got a face like this and your name is Flynn Rider, wouldn't you want to be like that forever?" and kicks Jack into a pile of boxes. Flynn moves into finish off Jack, and shouts, "Just give me the map and I wont have to kill... " suddenly he finds Jack missing from the knocked over pile of boxes. "Anyone?" he finishes his sentence, baffled, just as a blade pierces his stomach. "Sorry mate, but I don't share." says Jack as he throws Flynns body off the ship. (0-1) He looks back at his chest only to find it open and the map gone. "Next time, don't leave the key in the lock!" yells Flynn as he swims away to find a doctor, triumphant that he has bested Jack Sparrow. However, he probably didn't need to get stabbed... Winner: Jack Sparrow Expert's Opinion Sparrow won this easily as he had better up close weapons and was a far better swordsman than Flynn. Rider never stood a chance. Click for Weapons, Tactics, and Opinions Battle vs. Aragorn (by Sppople) Jack Sparrow walked across grassy plainlands. His ship had been stolen and then sunk and he was alone with his weapons and nothing else. "Can't get much worse than this" Jack groaned. The Sky suddenly grumbled and rain poured with rain. "Great" Jack sighed. He strolled even more and came across a village, called Bree. "Hmm" said Jack. "Wonder what this place is doing in the middle of nowhere" He then saw an inn named the Prancing Pony. "Well I'm not complaining" Jack added and ran into the Prancing Pony. Jack looked around and saw many dark figure laughing and flirting and drinking. "Guess the people who made this inn drank it's drinks before naming it" said Jack. He then saw a dark hooded figure in the corner of the inn, covered in shadows. Jack gulped but then went to ask for a drink. "Oy" He said to the bar man. "I'll have a large cup of rum" The Bar man turned to get some if he had any. "You don't look like you're from here, mate" He said. "Is that really a way to treat a customer?" The Hooded figure in the back of the inn shot up and brought down his hood. "It's true! Is it not?" He yelled. Jack and the Bar man turned to him. "He is a pirate!" He said, pointing at Jack. The Bar man turned to Jack. "You're a pirate?!" He growled. "Well...it's not a hard game to figure it out" Jack replied. The Un-hooded figure then brought out Anduril. "I am Aragorn, the King of Men!" Jack turned. "I see" Jack then brought out a Flintlock pistol. The Battle was about to begin. Jack shot at Aragorn, who blocked the bullet with Anduril. Jack shot again and again, only to have both shots blocked. Aragorn then leapt upon a table and leapt down and swung Anduril at Jack Sparrow who dodged back. Aragorn then used Anduril to knock Jack's pistol out of his hand. "Alright then" Jack said as he brought out his Cutlass. "On guard" Aragorn swung Anduril at Jack Sparrow who blocked it with his Cutlass. Jack Sparrow then swung his Cutlass onto Anduril, but Aragorn threw it off. Aragorn then kicked Jack Sparrow back, who came back with his Cutlass and struck at Anduril. The two pushed at each other, but in the end, Aragorn pushed Jack back, making him crash into a stack of barrals which all collapsed ontop of him. Jack Sparrow then pushed them off and got to his feet, only for Aragorn to kick him back through the door. Jack Sparrow landed outside and saw Aragorn charge at him. Jack Sparrow triped him up, causing Aragorn to drop Anduril. Aragorn then threw his dagger at Jack, hitting his Shoulder. Jack roared in pain dropping his cutlass. Aragorn then punched Jack in the face and kicked him back . Jack got up and punched Aragorn but when he tried to again, Aragorn grabbed his wrist and then grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him. Aragorn then grabbed Anduril and walked towards Jack. Aragorn pinned Jack down with his foot and brought up Anduril. Jack then brought out a Musket and shot Aragorn in the chest. Aragorn froze and dropped Anduril. Jack then got up and saw Aragorn fall to the ground, dead. Jack had won. "Now let's go and get that rum" said Jack. Winner: Jack Sparrow Experts Opinion While Aragorn was stronger and the better Swordfighter, Jack Sparrow had more advanced weaponry and was the better fighter overall. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Connor (Assassin's Creed) (by Cfp3157) "And that, mates, is why you never trust a Norwegian with yer rum!" A bellow of laughter erupted at Jack Sparrow's table, and he chuckled as he swaggered for more drinks. "Come 'ere, you pretty little thing!" His crewmate said, and he dragged the bar maid over to his side. Giggling as he drunkenly kissed her, she blushed at the flattery before making her rounds once more. The merry-going and foolhearty celebration annoyed Connor, who leaned over the table with his own Assassins. The four men, wearing the signature cowl and garments of the Brotherhood, stood up from their light meal after heavy travel. "Do it." One of the Assassins drew his flintlock, and fired it into the crowded tavern. As patrons bustled to leave, Connor shoved one of the crew members back into his chair. "You stay." "Oi mate, what the bloody-" Connor picked the man up and threw him into another table. "WHERE IS JACK SPARROW?" "I should probably be leaving now..." The captain muttered, and sprinted outside. ---- Sparrow: x3 Connor: x3 The Assassin turned around, noticing his prey leaving. Before Connor could pursue, a pirate smashed a bottle into the back of his head. Another picked up his blunderbuss, and fired point blank into the chest of an Assassin. Another lunged forward with his Hidden Blade, and ghe pirate swung the stock of his musket into his chest. Connor threw his Rope Dart, dragging his target towards him and thrusting his Hidden Blade into his neck. . Connor and his assassins abandoned the fight, and sprinted after Sparrow. The pirates followed as well, and hastily grabbed their weapons on the way out. Connor immediately took to the roofs, followed by his Assassins. A pirate aimed his musket, and nicked Connor's leg. He let out a grunt, and fired both shots from his pistol at the pirates. He missed one, but the other landed squarely in the pirate's chest. TBC Winner: Captain Jack Sparrow Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Richard Sharpe (by LB&SCR) Expert's Opinion Category:Bios